Droid module
Droid module is a type of droid component installed in a droid by an engineering trader during the droid crafting process. Droid modules cannot be changed or added after final assembly has been completed. Droid modules provide a variety of abilities to a droid, some of which are restricted to specific professions or can only be installed in specific droid chassis. Combat modules *Droid Combat: These modules grant the droid the ability to attack, combat levels and a small bonus to its armor. This module can be stacked, meaning multiple modules can be installed to increase the overall effectiveness, but certain droid models are limited in how many combat levels they can have (see Droid Models for more details). Defense modules *Droid Armor: This module grants the droid an armor effectiveness rating, and a certain amount of combat levels. Installing this module does not grant a droid the ability to attack. This module can be stacked, meaning multiple modules can be installed to increase the overall effectiveness, but droid armor will not grant anymore than 6000 armor effectiveness and 30 combat levels to a droid. Personality modules *Base Droid Personality Chips: These chips give certain droid models the ability to talk (see Droid Models for which models will take Personality chips). The different personalities are Geeky, Slang, Worshipful, Sarcastic, Stupid and Prissy. Service modules *Module - Auto-Repair: This module gives a droid the ability to repair damage on itself or other friendly droids in or out of combat in a “pulse”. One module can repair up to 25 health every ten seconds. This module can be stacked, meaning multiple modules can be installed to increase the overall effectiveness. *Module - Creature Harvest: This module allows a droid to harvest bone/hide/meat from a creature you (or it) kills. It also allows the droid to auto-harvest a kill. One module adds up to +20 to its creature harvesting bonus. This module can be stacked, meaning multiple modules can be installed to increase the overall effectiveness. *Detonation Modules: These modules give a droid the ability to blow up and do radius damage to an opponent. One module can do up to 800 damage. This module can be stacked, meaning multiple modules can be installed to increase the overall effectiveness. A detonation droid can only be detonated by a Bounty Hunter or a Smuggler. *Droid Crafting Station Modules: These are Private Crafting Stations that can be built into a droid. There are five types: Food, Ship, Armor/Clothing, Weapon/Droid/General, and Structures. There is no functional rating on these modules, so it does not affect the crafting session. *Droid Data Modules: These modules have two purposes: Store schematics and store rebel pilot commands. Installing this module into an R2/R3/R4/R5 droid turns it into an astromech droid and can be used by a rebel pilot in his or her spaceship. There are six module levels, depending on what "certification level" is desired. For instance, a rebel pilot certified for only Level 2 Astromech cannot store pilot commands on a Level 6 Astromech droid. *Droid Item Storage Modules: These modules give a droid the ability to store items, similar to the Bank’s Safety Deposit. A single droid item storage module can hold up to ten items. This module can be stacked, meaning multiple modules can be installed to increase the overall effectiveness, and there's a max storage limit of 30. *Module - Droid Repair: This module gives a droid the ability to fully repair the health of another droid. *Droid Structure Maintenance Modules: These modules allow the user to remotely pay maintenance to a harvester, factory or house you are either the Admin or owner of. Up to ten structures can be maintained by this method. When you have a droid with this module in your datapad, your structure will have a new option “Assign Droid” from the Radial menu. Your droid will also have the Radial options Edit Maintenance List and Perform Maintenance Run. This module can be stacked, meaning multiple modules can be installed to increase the overall effectiveness, but it cannot exceed the ten structure limit. NOTE: If you want to Destroy the structure, be sure to remove the droid from it first, or the droid will be bugged and that function will be unusable. *Effects Module: These modules give a droid the ability to display a special effect. There are six different modules, each with a specific effect: Avian, Confetti, Dancing Jawa, Electric Fog, Foam and Mind Bloom. This module can be stacked, meaning multiple modules can be installed to increase the number of effects in the droid. Effects can only be activated by an Entertainer. *Module - Merchant Barker: A droid with this module installed will repeatedly say a brief message in Spacial. This function can only be used by a Trader of a certain level. The message can be up to 128 characters and you can add a waypoint that can be downloaded by a spectator. The message will repeat every 60 seconds when someone is in range, or about 15 meters. *Module - Playback: This module allows a droid to record and play a single track, 30 seconds in length. This function can only be used by an Entertainer. This module can be stacked, meaning multiple modules can be installed to increase the number of tracks the droid can store and play. Category:Droid modules